


Printemps

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: Rechercher l'inspiration...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	Printemps

Le vent s'affole, les fleurs roses neigent sous mes pas, mes cheveux s'emmêlent.

Le ciel est gris, lourd, comme mes pensées qui se fracassent. L'odeur des pots d'échappement des voitures me fait rappeler que je suis toujours vivant, toujours là. Et les cerisiers perdent leur dernières fleurs.

Un printemps de plus qui s'envole et ma vie lourde sur mes épaules, ancrée au sol.

Je lève les yeux, je cherche... L'inspiration m'a quitté. Cette traîtresse ! Elle me trompe, elle me dupe, quand je crois la rattraper, elle s'enfuit...

Alors je creuse, je tente, j'essaye, je fouille. Je lis dans la danse des fleurs, dans le vent, dans les mèches de mes cheveux blonds qui jouent devant moi.

Qu'est-ce dont cela ? C'est froid... C'est humide... Elle coule le long de ma joue...

Suis-je frustré ? Ou simplement triste ? Ou heureux du moment passé...

Le souffle orageux me rappelle le sien dans mon cou, mais l'inspiration n'y est pas.  
Je fredonne quelques notes, mais ça ne vient pas, je balance mon pied dans un tas de pétales au sol.

Qui s'est marié pour avoir droit à ce tapis de fleurs ? Nous deux, hier soir au creux de toi ?

Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas refusé, regarde, tu as volé mon amie, ma muse... Elle est partie.

Et pourtant tes mains douces et bronzées, sur ma chair opaline, restent un souvenir que je chéris.

J'ai mal à la tête, et pas qu'à la tête... Tu as senti ma réticence mais dans quoi tu m'as embarqué ? Un tourbillon de folie... Yunho, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Inspiration, je te cherche, tu étais à ma porte, où es-tu partie ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné aux mains experte d'un amant insoupçonné ?

Toi ! Toi, le grand brun, pour qui tu t'es pris, quand tu es entré sans invitation, et tu as fait chavirer mon cœur ? Je te connais depuis si longtemps, alors pourquoi hier, d'entre tous les jours ?

La pluie commence à tomber, à mouiller mes joues, à noyer mes larmes, à effacer le goût de tes lèvres que j'avais encore sur les miennes. Aimantées comme destinées, tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis. Tes doigts se sont agrippés à mes hanches, de peur que je m'éloigne de toi...

L'aurais-tu su ? Ce que je ne savais pas encore moi-même... Ton envie de moi m'a donné envie de toi. Comment aurais-je pu m'en douter ? Alors que je t'ai tous les jours à mes côtés... L'inspiration est partie parce que mon cœur a explosé.

Rends-la moi, mon voleur... Reviens à moi, reviens en moi. La pluie tombe de plus en plus fort, ma petite veste printanière dégouline, je tremble. Comme je tremblais hier, quand tu as ouvert ma chemise. Je voulais te jeter, mais je voulais te garder. Je me sentais devenir schizophrène... Yunho... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Tu as vu mon état ? Je marche comme si je suis fou, j'ai perdu ma tête, j'ai perdu ma muse, en repensant à ta langue qui jouait sur ma peau. Tes mains dans mes cheveux, tes dents mordillant mon cou. Je voulais cacher le plaisir que je prenais, je ne voulais pas, non... Je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes...

Un bus passe et fait crisser ses pneus près du trottoir, les gens en descendent, d'autres y montent, je les regarde. Ils n'ont pas idée de mes pensées obscènes. Je prends un malin plaisir à les regarder tout en repensant à la manière dont tu m'as pénétré. Je pensais que j'aurais refusé si tu m'en avais parlé avant, mais pourquoi me suis-je laissé emporter ?  
Tes doigts humides qui avaient caresser mon corps, mon dos, et avaient trouvé un chemin plus approprié pour me préparer... Cet homme-là, qui passe devant moi, m'éclabousse sans s'excuser, sans se douter à quoi je pense. Je souris presque...

Inspiration, reviendras-tu? Au rythme des coups de hanche que me donnait mon amant... Ou attends-tu que je me venge ?

🔸🔷🔸

La fumée brûle mes yeux, brûle ma gorge. Cela fait monter les larmes. Ai-je vraiment besoin de cette cigarette pour me faire pleurer ?  
Je ne pense pas.

Il est parti, il s'est envolé, sans un mot, sans parler. Il m'a laissé faire et s'est enfuit.

Cela faisait des mois, tellement que ça en fait peut-être des années, que je me retiens. A la vue de son visage angélique, mes sens sont en émois. Mais ce n'est pas que physique.

Il a ce côté humain, doux et spontané. Il est gaffeur et joueur. J'ai joué à un jeu et je me suis brûlé les doigts. Je me suis brûlé pour lui, et mon corps est en émoi.

Je suis rentré chez lui, je suis rentré en lui. Mais sa peau si douce m'appelait tellement. Ses boutons de chair s'étaient durcis sous mes dents, son torse entier est à damner. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Son nom, rien que son nom est à lui seul une poésie qui me rend fou et me donne envie de lui.  
Jae, Oh, Jaejoong... Laisse-moi faire de toi ma muse, mon inspiration, mon fantasme et mon désir.

Donne-moi une fois de plus, ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme. Je te ferai jouir comme hier. Souviens-toi des sensations que tu as ressenti quand ton sexe eut trouvé le chemin de ma bouche. Ma langue lapant ton liquide s'emanant tout doucement. Tes petits cris de satisfactions sont encore présents au creux de moi.

Où es-tu parti ? Le ciel est orageux, tu vas te prendre la pluie. Je veux te rejoindre et courir avec toi. Je veux être un gamin et t'aimer à en mourir.  
Nous pourrions détaler sous l'averse et trouver un refuge où nos deux corps trempés s'unissent une fois de plus à l'unisson.

Moi aussi je veux... Moi aussi je veux sentir ta bouche sur mon corps. Moi aussi je veux te sentir en moi, unis...  
Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire, ne t'es-tu pas opposé, pour ensuite t'envoler sans en mot ?

Cette fumée de cigarette me brûle le nez... Il y a quelques minutes, je pouvais encore sentir le parfum de tes cheveux, que je tenais pendant que tu m'offrais ton intimité. Je revois tes épaules musclées, tes ailes tatouées, ton dos dessiné, ton corps sculpté. Pourquoi es-tu si parfait ?

Où es-tu passé, Jae, mon inspiration, ma muse... Je t'ai effrayé ? Je t'ai fait peur ? Je n'arrive plus à rester ton ami, je ne tenais plus. Mes fantasmes me hantaient chaque nuit. M'excuseras-tu avoir pénétré chez toi, en toi, sans demander ce que tu ressentais ?

Je n'en ai pas eu assez... Jaejoong, veux-tu partager le reste de tes nuits avec moi ?

🔸🔷🔸

Où es-tu, mon inspiration, traîtresse jalouse... Pourquoi me lâches-tu alors que mon corps explose ?

🔸🔷🔸

Mon ange, reviens...  
Je suis là...


End file.
